Gods yes
by The dragon1010
Summary: Oneshot challenge between RedHawkdude, vala411, Thearizona, and I. The prompt has to do with prom and the rules are no more than 4000 words, twin prank, and a Camero. I hope this can make everyone laugh and lighten up your day.


AN: So this is my prom fic, it's that time of year ya know? Either way the prompt is:

"My best friend just called me to ask what color he should wear to prom and I was like "um? Idk?" and he goes "well we have to match, so like what color is your dress?" But he never asked me to go so I was kinda confused so I told him, "hey, yeah since when were we going to prom?" and the line goes silent for a bit and he very quietly whispers "Shit. I forgot to ask you."

I hope you all enjoy.

Astrid and Ruffnut were in the living room watching some cheap horror movie that they rented from the movie store "I bet you'll scream before me." Ruff said with a mischievous look in her eye "Five bucks." Astrid replied with a smirk "Deal." The two girls shook on it.

About half way through the movie a girl was walking towards a door that just closed on it "No don't do it girl… don't do it." Ruff muttered while clenching onto Astrid. The two held their breaths and leaned towards the tv as she opened the door slowly…

The two girls screamed as the phone went off behind them and Astrid hopped off the couch to the phone "It's just the phone." She said picking up and motioning Ruff to pause the movie "Hello?" She said raising the phone to her ear.

"H-hey Astrid." She heard her friend Hiccup say over the line "Oh hey Hiccup, what's up?" She asked turning back around to Ruff "Ask him out." She mouth to her.

She blushed and flicked her off "I was uh… wondering if you uh…" The line went silent for a few more seconds and she checked to see if he hung up "You still there Hiccup?" She asked "Ya… I'm here" She was starting to get confused "What do you want Hiccup?" She asked only to hear a sigh over the line "I just…"

"Just ask her already!" She heard someone yell in the back "Toothless shut up!" She heard him say back to his brother "Astrid, I was wondering if you… would go to prom with me?" Her eyes widened a little.

"Gods yes!" She squealed out then blushed at her "Girlyness" and glanced over at Ruff who was smirking at her "So uh… what's your dress color?" He asked nervously a couple of seconds later "Dark blue." She said with excitement in her voice.

Ruff came over and stole the phone out of her hands "You tell Toothless to ask out Stormfly already." She said keeping the phone out of Astrid's reach. Astrid stomped on her toe causing her to drop the phone.

She quickly swiped it back up off of the floor "You still there?" He chuckled a little "He already did ask her earlier today." She looked over at Ruff "He already asked her." Ruff thrusted her fist into the air "Ya, Snotface and Tuff both owe me thirty bucks."

She rolled her eyes "What time do I need to be ready?" The line went silent for a few seconds "How does seven sound?" He asked. She nodded to herself "That should give me enough time yes." She said back to him "So I'll uh… see you then."

"See you tomorrow at seven." She said before hanging up. When she turned around she saw Ruffnut smirking "It's about time he asked you out, everyone knows you two have the hots for each other." She blushed before punching the other girl in the shoulder.

"Shut up and go back to watching the movie." She said with a slight laugh. Ruff rolled her eyes before clicking the play button "Whatever I won almost $200 tonight." She rolled her eyes before sitting back down on the couch wondering what tomorrow will bring.

Haddock House

"See you tomorrow at seven." He heard her say before the line went dead. He let out a nervous laugh before turning to Toothless who was laying on the couch with smirk "She said yes." He said thrusting his fist into the air "About damn time too." Toothless said sitting up straight.

Just in that moment Stoick walked in "About damn time for what?" He asked looking over at Hiccup "He finally asked Astrid to prom." Toothless said from behind. Stoicks eyes lit up and he laughed pulling Hiccup into a hug "That's me boy."

"Dad… can't breath." He choked out. He was released and Stoick chuckled "I remember when I asked your mother to prom… I was shaking like a leaf in the wind." He could only imagine his 300 pounds of muscle dad shaking like a toddler in a thunderstorm "Speaking of so, I've got to tell your mother." Before he could argue his dad was out of the room.

He turned to Toothless "You know I hate you right?" Toothless just laughed and then their father and mother came into the room "You asked Astrid to prom, how sweet." His mother said before also bringing him into a hug. He could hear Toothless snickering across the room.

"Yes mom, I did." She was smiling as she pulled away "I wish I could get pictures of the two of you." He chuckled "We'll get some at prom don't worry mom." He said to her with a smile. Then he got a devious plan and looked over at Toothless.

"So you do know that Toothless asked Stormfly earlier today right." I smirked as I saw the amused look on Toothless's face disappear. Mom turned around to Toothless "You asked Stormfly, why didn't you tell me?" She said before going over to his brother and harassing him.

His dad walked over to him chuckling "Very well played." He whispered to him. After a minute or two of Val going "Mother mode" on Toothless Stoick gave pity on the boy "Come on Val, stop harassing the boys."

She walked away from him nodding "I know I know it's just… my baby boys aren't my babies anymore." She said with tears falling from her eyes. Both Hiccup and Toothless went over to their mother and put an arm around her each.

She grabbed the both of them and pulled them into an actual hug "I don't care what anyone says, you're both still my babies." She said pulling them in tighter. After several seconds she let them go and a smile came on her face "You two better get pictures."

Everyone in the room laughed and Stoick put a hand on his wife "I think we've harassed them long enough dear, let's head in for the night." She nodded and the two went upstairs to go sleep.

Toothless glanced over at Hiccup "I hate you, you know that?" He just chuckled and pulled out his phone "Oh how the tides changed." He said still chuckling to himself. Toothless rolled his eyes before following his parents upstairs to sleep. Hiccup followed him soon after.

22 ½ Hours later (6:30 PM)

Hiccup was looking at himself in the mirror turning left and then right. He was wearing a black tux with a dark blue handkerchief hanging out of his left chest pocket. His dad walked in a moment later "You look great son." He said patting him on the back.

He turned Hiccup towards him and pulled a key out of his pocket before handing it to him. Hiccup's eyes widened "Are you serious?" He said staring at the key in his hand "I'm deadly serious, the only catch it that Toothless and his date will also ride with you."

He nodded in understanding and walked over to Toothless's room. When he opened it up he saw his brother in a black tux with a light blue handkerchief in his left chest pocket "You look great." He said to his brother while stepping in.

Toothless turned to him and grinned. He smiled back at him before lifting the keys up "Are you ready to ride in style." Toothless's eyes widened as well "Really?" I nodded and he laughed. Then he looked at him "So uh… why are you driving?"

He rolled his eyes "Probably because you've wrecked your car before." Toothless started to mumble "It was one time." He waved him to follow him out "Come on I need to pick up Astrid by seven." Toothless sprayed a little deodorant on before following him out.

When they got out to the driveway they both hopped in their dad's black 4 door Camaro. He told Toothless to get in back so Astrid could ride up in front with him. He quickly started up the car and drove to Astrid's house.

With five minutes to spare they made it to her house. He quickly got out and ran up to the house. When he got to the front door he patted down his tux and knocked on the door. A few seconds later Astrid dad open the door "Ahh Hiccup come in, Astrid's almost ready."

He walked in the door and walked into the kitchen with Astrid's father. When then got in her dad turned around and grabbed his shoulder "I want my daughter back by no later than 2:00… got it? He nodded "You have my word ." He nodded as well and pat his shoulder "Good."

A minute passed and Astrid's mom walked down stairs "She's ready. Come on down Astrid, your boyfriend is here." He blushed at the title but was instantly brought out of it when she started to walk down the stairs.

She was beautiful. She had on a dark blue dress that made it down to her ankles. He was at a loss of words when she made it downstairs "Soo… what do you think?" She asked him feeling a little self conscious about her looks "You look absolutely beautiful." He told her while looking her in the eyes. She couldn't help but smile.

Astrid's mother started to giggle "Come on you two, I need a picture." She said ushering them in front of the stairs "Of course just make it quick, we still have to pick up my brother's date." He told her standing next to Astrid and putting his arom around her.

The two had never been in a relationship with each other so this was quite awkward for the two of them. Astrid's mom quickly took three pictures of them and ushered them to the door "I don't want to keep you waiting." She said before they walked back to the Camaro.

When they got in Toothless instantly wolf whistled causing the two to blush "Shut up and tell me where to go." Hiccup muttered starting up the car and driving off in the direction that Toothless tells him too. They were at Stormfly's house in under ten minutes.

When they pulled up on the house Toothless got out and quickly ran up to the house. The two looked at each other awkwardly "I'm still having a hard time believing I asked you to prom… even more so that you said yes." He said before laughing nervously.

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek "Thank you for asking Hiccup, there is no one else I would rather go with." She said with a smile. He smiled back at her "Thank you Astrid." She leaned over and kissed him again.

After a couple more minutes Toothless got in with Stormfly "So why are we in the back again?" Stormfly asked as she shut her door. He rolled his "Because my brother decided to crash." He deadpanned. Toothless started to mutter in the back but soon shut up when they left.

At around eight they made it to the school and all went in together. When they got to the door they were met by Gobber, the shop teacher, who was selling the tickets "Ahh nice to see you lot here. You all look very nice tonight." He said as they payed "Thanks Gobber, have a good night." Hiccup said following his date inside.

When they got in they went to the back where the rest of their friends were "Still didn't think you had the guts." Snotlout muttered looking over at Ruff who was counting her winnings. Hiccup chuckled when he heard his cousins remark.

"I still can believe it either." He said looking over at Astrid with a smile that she returned "Ya ya whatever get a room already." Ruff said coming between the two. Then she whispered to Astrid "Also, I would advise not going anywhere near Snotlout we have… something special for him tonight." She said with a devious grin.

Astrid instantly got the clue and pulled Hiccup with her "Come on, I want to dance." She said leading them away from the obvious disaster about to occur. She pulled him out onto the the dance floor where she put her hand into his and started to dance.

"You know I have no idea how to dance right?" He said feeling extremely nervous and embarrassed. She shrugged "Me neither." The two laughed for a second "Then I guess we'll just sway then." He said to which she nodded.

About half way through their "Dance" session they jumped at the sound of a loud boom. They quickly went towards the sound and had to contain their laughter wher they saw Snotlout full of chicken feathers and a fake comb to go with it.

They see the twins open a cage that was hidden under one of the tables and Tuff took a chicken out. They watched amused as he whispered to it and let it go. It instantly started to chase after Snotlout all round the gym.

At this point people were in tears and the teachers were trying their hardest to catch a chicken and stop a feathery Snotlout. Hiccup had to grip the table he was next to so he wouldn't fall over in laughter. Astrid was doing the same thing except that she was gripping Hiccup to prevent her from falling over.

After a couple of crazy minutes of people catching a chicken and people laughing everything started to normalize again. Snotlout walked up to Tuff and ripped the comb off of his head taking some hair with it. Everyone couldn't help but chuckle to themselves.

Snotlout glared at everyone for several seconds and, In his fit of laughter, Tuff handed Snotlout a replacement tux. He grabbed it muttering several curse words along the way the way to the bathroom. Hiccup and Astrid went back out to the dance floor to finish their dance now that it was less chaotic.

They both continued to dance until they said over the intercom that pictures would take place and then prom would be over unless they wanted to stay for the after party. They would have loved to stay but the after party locked everyone in until five and he had to get her back before two so that was a no go.

They got their picture taken together at first and then Toothless and Stormfly joined them with a picture of them all together. When pictures were all set and done the two couples said goodbye to the rest of their friends before all getting back in the Camero.

"Nope not happening." Toothless said quickly getting into the driver's seat. He rolled his eyes before getting in back with Astrid "Don't crash." He said up to Toothless as he was pulling out of the parking spot "Oh hardy har, just let me drive." He chuckled at his brother before clipping his seatbelt.

They went to Stormfly's house first to drop her off and Toothless went in with her to say good night. After about two minutes he came back out and got in with a blush on his face "Is that a blush I see tough guy?" He said teasingly. But he didn't get a response as Toothless just sat there smiling while driving us to Astrid's house.

When we arrive he opened the door for Astrid and walked her inside her house. When they entered the house was completely silent and they just stared at each other awkwardly "I had a good time Hiccup, thank you."

He smiled "I had a good time with you as well Astrid, thank you for coming with me." She gave him a kiss again and smiled as well "Good night Hiccup, maybe we can do this again without prom." He nodded and she started to walk over to the stairs "Astrid wait…"

She turned around only to meet Hiccup's lips. She was surprised at his boldness but didn't force him away. They continued to kiss for almost a minute until they broke away from each other gasping for breath "That was amazing." She said pulling away from him.

He grinned and gave her one last quick kiss "Good night Astrid." He said before leading himself out. When he got back to the Camaro he got in the passenger seat with a huge smile on his face "Now you know how I feel." Toothless mumbled putting the car in drive. He continued to smile the entire way home knowing that he has the girl of his dreams and she already wanted to go out on a second date…life is good.

AN: I had a fun time writing this with my friends, though I won't lie, I cut this oneshot a bit close on its dead line. Either way I hope you all like this and I hope you check out all of my friends oneshots as well and I'll see everyone in the next oneshot.


End file.
